Bewitched
by pikachumomma
Summary: Female Harry Potter. Charlie Swan gets another chance at love when she finds him years later.
1. Chapter 1

This is a request fic for MoonGoddess00 who wanted a female Harry Potter with Charlie Swan.

Ages have been shifted. Harry was born in the 70's rather than the 80's

"Well, well look who we have here," a drawling female voice floated over Charlie's shoulder as he was chewing his burger.

Whipping around Charlie's eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly. There before him stood, Harriet 'Harry' Potter. Someone he thought he would never see again, secretly hoped he would.

They had met when Charlie was 28 and was out adventuring in the world after he had lost his wife and child to divorce. After he had lost his parents to cancer. Back when his heart was cracked. Back when this mystical woman stole what was left of his heart and most of libido with a promise that she would see him again and it may take a bit but she will. That she was obligated to her government and world, she couldn't say too much more about it but she solemnly swore to find him when it was over. He knew she was the one when he first saw her with her unruly black hair and wide emerald eyes. His soul sang for her. The time spent with her however brief, healed heart just enough to trust in her and her promise.

"Harry?" Charlie whispered unbelieving and a little hopeful that he wasn't dreaming. He has spent so much time wondering if she was okay, if she still loved him.

"Hello love," the voice softening as Harry sat across from him.

Charlie stared at the woman before him. Her hair was still as he remembered it, but the emerald eyes aren't quite as bright as he remembered but a spark of life and love still shone within the depths. She still looked youthful even with the laugh and stress lines that he could just barely see. She was just as mesmerizing as the first time he meet her in the ice cream parlor in England. Just as bewitching in her beauty that captivated his heart

"You found me," Charlie was amazed. This woman who said she couldn't be with him right then and leave with him when he went home, found him. Came back to him. He felt so much joy and felt something in him just settle. He knew things have happened in past 10 years, things that she maybe not be able to talk about especially since he had a suspicion that the 'terrorist attacks' was something she was involved in helping to protect her people. She had mentioned that her family was in the middle of it, helping the Queen. Charlie knew they were going to have to talk and get to know each other again, but that could wait for another day.

"And I'm not leaving," Harry promised but a hint of doubt seemed to creep in, "If you still want me that is?"

"Forever," Charlie still couldn't seem to break quietness his voice had taken on as he continued to drink in the fact that she found him. That she left her home for him.

Charlie was further entranced by the beaming smile directed solely on until the mischievous little imp took his burger.

"Damn it Harry!" Charlie reaching over to get his burger back but groaned when the woman of his heart just stuck her tongue out and took another bite. Resigning himself to a lunch of fries, Charlie couldn't be happier.

Okay he lied, he was definitely happier when Harry slid into his lap and offered up his burger from her hands. After he had a bite, she pressed a little kiss to the corner of his lips and Charlie sworn that he was in heaven.

AN – Hope you all enjoyed it. Definitely something that I have not done previously. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

The grass is green! The sky is blue! The flowers smell beautiful! His coffee tastes amazing! His shirt smells heavenly! Everything was amazing!

Charlie was on cloud 9 as he strolled into his office. This morning was the best morning he has had in what feels like a lifetime. His Harry was staying with him, which at first apparently Harry didn't know if she would be welcomed at his home. While it was slightly insulting but he understood and simply told her that his home was her home and always has been and always will be.

While nothing naughty had happened that night, he was able to hold her as they slept which was more disbelieving and arousing that she was finally here and seeing the trust she still had in him to protect her in her sleep. Waking up with her in his arms was breathtaking, watching her nose twitch as she woke up and the little stretch she did right before she opened her eyes? Enchanting.

Not to mention when he had to get up to get dressed, Harry slipped out and sleepily made her way to the kitchen and created a delicious breakfast even if she laughed and said, "Its just eggs, toast and some fruit."

Then! Then she crafted this ambrosia in a thermos. Hints of cinnamon and vanilla stuck to his shirt from where she fixed his collar and gave him a kiss and hug goodbye while pushing him out the door smiling and telling him he was going to be late!

He was walking in heaven and nothing could ruin his day.

His underlings all laughed a little at his lovestruck aura and commented that he had to have gotten lucky and if it was beautiful blackhaired lady they saw around town yesterday.

Grinning Charlie could only nod as thoughts of getting off of work and dinner were stuck on loop cycling through head. While the day seemed to drag on, nothing serious happen that required his attention.

When it was finally time to head home, Charlie could not get out of the office fast enough. His officers being the little troublemakers they were waylaid him by waiting and asking questions as he tried to get out the door.

"Chief, about that cold case in September, three years ago? I think I found new evidence."

"Great work, carry on!"

"Chief, about the annual picnic this weekend?"

"If its in budget, go for it!"

"Chief, we need to-"

"I'll answers your questions tomorrow! Now is there any real pressing issues?" Charlie demanded looking at his officers. Seeing head shakes of 'no' and hearing it, he stomped his way through the door to his truck. Only to have his giddiness return as he drove home to where his heart was waiting.

Pulling up into his driveway, Charlie rushed inside only to still as he saw the love of his life napping in his chair, curled up in his police academy sweatshirt. The sight was adorable and endearing that he felt heart melt. Setting his stuff down and tugging off his boots, Charlie quietly but quickly made his way upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

Silently he strode to his chair and gently picked up Harry and sat down cuddling her close to his chest. All the giddiness and even the anxiousness he didn't realize he was feeling fled at the weight of having her in his arms once more. He felt whole. His universe back in order.

Ding! Dong!

Charlie must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the doorbell, it was darkening outside and a blanket laid over him was where his heart had been resting. Moving to get up and answer the door, he was frowning, wondering where Harry was?

"Hey love," Harry came into view looking definitely more awake and holding her wallet as she moved towards the door.

"Harry?" came Charlie's sleep roughened reply.

"I ordered pizza for dinner," Harry opened the door and paid the delivery boy taking the pizza box from him.

Setting down the box, Harry sashayed over to Charlie pressing a airy kiss on his lips and brushing her fingers through his hair, "Have a good nap?"

Smiling Charlie relaxed, "The best."

Sliding onto his lap, Harry laughed, "And where would you like dinner? Here or at the table?"

"Wherever you are," Charlie grinned happily as his hands slid to rest on Harry's hips.

"Charlie Swan, you are impossible!" Harry giggled even though she scooted closer so their lips were a mere breath apart.

"No, just in heaven," Charlie breathed out touching his lips to hers.

AN - Thank you for all of the love you have shown!


End file.
